1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of software programs for cellular telephones. More specifically, the invention comprises emergency settings for cellular telephones whereby a user can access procedural instructions for managing emergency situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known for providing instructional assistance to individuals during emergency situations. One example is a cardiopulmonary resuscitating (CPR) computer aiding device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,685 to Hutchins. Hutchins describes a program that can be operated on a personal computer or network and provides guidance to rescue personnel in administering CPR on a victim.
Another example is a portable rescue administration aid device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,037 to Battaglia. Battaglia describes a portable device which is used by a rescuer to access sequential procedural instructions for carrying out rescue operations. The device is configured to determine the appropriate procedure based on parameter entries input by the rescuer.
Yet another example is an emergency information apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,812 to Feder et al. Feder et al. describe a portable unit which can be carried to a rescue site. The unit provides rescue assistance by playing sequential emergency instructions which are prerecorded on a recording medium such as compact disc.
Although these devices are helpful for rescue personnel, they are not very well suited for the needs of civilians. These devices serve one purpose—to provide rescue assistance. Even if a civilian owned one of these devices, they would not normally have the device with them. Since emergency situations arise unexpectedly, a civilian that owns one of these devices is not likely to have the device with them when it is needed. Also, these devices provide emergency instructions for only a limited range of emergencies. Civilians encounter various emergency situations where it is desirable to have sequential procedural instructions.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a way of accessing emergency procedure information covering a broad range of possible emergency situations without having to carry an additional electronic device.